


and he holds him close just to keep the world at bay

by EternallySilverMagnusandAlec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Give Alec Lightwood His Cuddles 2k20, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood Deserve The Universe, Malec Secret Santa 2020, Married Couple, More comfort than hurt, Needy Alec Lightwood, Possessive Alec Lightwood (hints of), Possessive Magnus Bane (hints of), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Soulmates, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sappy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec/pseuds/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec
Summary: Alec never seems to want to let Magnus go. Magnus doesn't particularly mind.They both have a lot of love for each other, and, well. They don't seem to shy away from sharing that with one another. Magnus is happy to hold Alec for the rest of his life.(or: sleepy morning cuddles lead to sappy love confessions.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	and he holds him close just to keep the world at bay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Welcome to my contribution to the Malec Secret Santa exchange of 2020. This fic is for the lovely [suchawannabe56](https://suchawannabe56.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! I really hope you enjoy. This fic has them both being so soft it literally hurt from cuteness at some points of writing. 
> 
> The title for this fic is inspired by a lyric in the Amazing Devil's _Fair_.
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone! I send hugs to you all 💜
> 
> I truly hope you like this friend, I worked hard on it and I hope I managed to make something that makes you smile :)

“ _Magnus._ ”

The name was breathed between cracked lips, an almost whine as fingers shakily darted out to try to grab at his soulmate. Magnus froze, casting a glance over his shoulder to find the half-asleep Alec, hair messily curling into his face while his eyes stayed closed, breathing softly. 

It was early, light just barely seeping through the curtains and towards the golden sheets of their bed.

Magnus had never quite been able to disbelieve the notion that Alec had been crafted by the Angel himself, sculpted so perfectly into someone who put Adonis to shame. He couldn’t find it in himself to deny it, staring at the vision made so at peace and half-tangled in the sheets.

He loved the mornings, when the loose curls of Alec’s hair hadn’t been smoothed back and forced to behave and his breathing was slow and easy, relaxed and delicate in sleep. A sight so few would ever be graced with, a blessing of magnanimous proportions.

“Don’t go,” Alec said in a painfully small voice, almost pouting. He was reaching out even now, arching his neck from the pillow and eyelashes fluttering as he clung to Magnus like he was the only grounding thing in the world.

Magnus huffed out a breath of laughter as he slipped back into bed. Breakfast could wait. He could easily summon a full course meal in lieu of cooking, something he didn’t have to leave bed to do. He tangled his legs with Alec’s and snuggled back under the covers. With a thought they wrapped around him, tugged by a swell of magic that had Alec sagging back in relief, eyes softening.

“Where else would I go?” He teased as he brushed Alec’s hair out of his eyes, huffing when it immediately fell back as his husband shuffled deeper into the blankets. _Nowhere else has you._

Alexander gave a sleepy hum, and drifted. Magnus pressed a kiss to his forehead and buried his face in the crook of Alec’s neck, wrapping his arms around and holding tight. He felt the tension slip from his Alexander’s shoulders beneath him, the way a hum rumbled in his chest as he snuggled ever closer to his warlock.

Magnus couldn’t tell you when it started. But at some point, Alec had affixed himself to Magnus’s side and sought cuddles out like he needed them as surely as he breathed. When he slept, he latched onto Magnus like he was the most precious thing to be found ever, limbs wrapping tightly around him and pulling him close as he breathed those adorable snuffling snores against his skin.

He always, always sought out the warmth of Magnus at his side, pressed himself close, and settled in pure relief the moment he found that contact. As though Magnus was all he needed to keep fear and nightmares and restlessness away.

And Magnus, knowing Alec had been a light sleeper all his life, found no small amount of joy in the fact that when he reached up to softly brush Alec’s hair to the side, cup his face in the warm sunlight when he awoke first, that Alec hummed happily and remained blissfully asleep.

He knew he was safe here, with Magnus.

So he settled. He always did like this. With Magnus holding him, desperate for his morning cuddles. He would pout when he didn’t, when he was deprived of Magnus holding him and snuggling him for long enough, and Magnus knew firsthand.

He couldn’t help but delight in it, in some ways. Knowing Alec felt comfortable enough to let Magnus know he was upset. That he’d come to expect affection from Magnus, when he had been confused and terrified (try as he might to hide it) when he was first given such attention.

Magnus trailed a finger along Alec’s deflect rune, magic coiling protectively about him as it always did. Alec was his, his magic screamed, _theirs._ Soulmate.

Alec shuddered beneath his touch. Tiny shivers, small things, and he absolutely melted every time. He nuzzled closer to Magnus, leaning into contact with pleased hums and drinking up every fleeting brush and affection touch with an eagerness that left Magnus giddy.

It’s not as though Alec didn’t reach out too: a hand on his shoulder, threading their fingers together, initiating kisses. 

Alec was always so responsive for him. Magnus couldn’t help but delight in it, revel in the thrill of Alec’s beautiful little noises and his instinctual reactions. The shudders that went beneath him, watching relief and awe flicker his face and him visibly _relax,_ eyes slipping closed for a blissful moment he breathes in as tension leaves his body entirely.

The little shivers and goosebumps simple brushes could give him delighted Magnus to no end, and he’d never stop adoring Alec’s gorgeous expressions after Magnus kissed him.

Alec was something glorious to behold, and something he will never tire of seeing.

His soulmate, _his_ Alexander was a vision like this, dark hair hit perfectly like golden light in a way that almost made a halo above him. His face was touched with a soft smile, something genuine and more blinding than anything in the world in a way that has Magnus’s heart fluttering in his chest. In these sleepy moments, hazel eyes crinkling at the edges as he stared at Magnus with helpless affection, was a moment he knows he’ll want to keep in his mind forever. His hair was slightly messy, fluffed in that delightful bedhead that set Magnus’s heart swelling as he remembered he was the one who got to see this.

It’s perfect.

 _He’s_ perfect.

“Good morning, my love,” Magnus could feel the moment he stirred, more genuinely this time, and he threaded their fingers together with a blinding smile. He dropped his forehead against Alec’s with a huff of laughter.

Alec looked down at Magnus’s hands as though he were awed at the notion he got to have this, blinking hazily before he smiled bashfully back at Magnus. “It most definitely is,” he whispered.

Magnus nearly choked on his next breath, before his smile turned mischievous. “Oh, I’m sure,” he teased smoothly. “Not a chance it can’t be without a pretty boy such as yourself here.”

A shudder ran along Alec’s spine at that, something that was delightful to feel beneath his hands and Magnus smirks. He delighted in garnering those little reactions from his husband, watching when after careful prodding a delightful pink flush spread his cheeks or he ducked his head away with his lips quirking in a smile.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was a gift to behold and Magnus, more than anything in this world, wanted to spoil him. He wanted to give Alec nice things, _the best._ It seemed Alec didn’t get the script, or, possibly, couldn’t conceive the notion someone would want to look after him.

Alec was strong. There’s no denying that- even beyond his prowess in the battlefield, he made a powerful leader and strategist and diplomat. 

That didn’t stop Magnus from seeing someone starved when he looked at Alec, the way he froze and leaned into Magnus’s touch with unveiled yearning, face softened and desperately pressing closer as though he’s almost afraid it might disappear.

He wasn’t used to softness. 

Magnus would give up everything a thousand times over to give him such things.

Alec’s had his heart from the moment he swept off the stage to pull him into a dramatic kiss, with every ounce of fire that screamed he was dying for it. Since he offered Magnus the omamori charm with that delightful smile and crinkled eyes. Alec has always, forever, and eternally laid claim to his heart in a way no one else ever has or will.

Alec was _his._

The endline.

The final.

The _only._

For all the loves he shared, all the wonderful people he’d been with, Alec was the man he would hold forever in his heart and never let go. The last of his loves. Hell forbid, if something _happened_ to Alec, Magnus knew Alec would be the one he never let go of.

Alec was it for him.

The only person in the universe, so perfectly and endlessly brilliant, that could fit him so.

His _husband_. His soulmate.

Alec had not been used to affection. But Magnus was damned if he let that stand, and thus, he _didn’t_.

“What are you thinking about?” the words were curious, Alec tilting his head to one side. Magnus glanced up, at the way loose curls tumbled into his eyes and blinking slowly and lazily from sleep (and Magnus hoped, joy). The warlock debated for a moment, rocking his head back and forth.

Magnus tangled his legs with Alec’s, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their foreheads together with a blinding smile. “You,” he breathed honestly before stealing a quick kiss.

It was warm. Perhaps too warm, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not with the flutter of Alec’s laughter against his skin and his own answering smile and the warmth settling into his heart. Not when he watched the delightful relaxation that ran along every inch of Alexander’s frame. When he saw him shiver under fleeting touches, as he thumbed softly over his cheek and ran a tremulous hand through his hair.

Alec’s eyes slipped shut as he leaned into it with a noise that sounded all but a purr of contentment.

“You’re beautiful, my little one,” Magnus said without thinking about it. Alec’s eyes snapped open, flying to Magnus’s. When he opened his mouth to respond, Magnus pressed a finger to his lips. “Ah ah ah, you’re going to let me finish.”

Alec flushed a delightful crimson as he forced himself to swallow hard. That term of endearment might be a keeper, Magnus decided with a grin.

“You’re perfect. My darling boy,” he whispered in awe. “You are everything to me, Everything I’ve wanted. Everything I never knew I could have. You are kind, one of the most selfless individuals I’ve ever met. You do so much for others without ever pausing to take a breath for yourself. Brave. So damn stubborn you drive me mad in the best possible ways. You… are stunning, my love. Not just in personality, but I do hope by now you know I think you so in all ways. Your eyes hold enough colors to make their own worlds, and your training has _definitely_ paid off in a great many ways. And that deflect rune is sin on you, darling boy.”

Alec had dropped his gaze during the speech, biting his lip hard. Magnus kept a careful eye on things, watching the way Alec flourished under the praise, trembling, shaky. The pet names always were a pleasure to use, particularly finding ones Alec would tolerate. The air in the room was painfully soft. _Vulnerable._

Alec allowed himself to be vulnerable here. “ _Magnus,_ ” he protested. Magnus wouldn’t be all too surprised if said blush stretched all the way down his chest. Alec did like that, he noted. Not always, perhaps, but he loved being called pretty boy and ‘my little one’ garnered more than a significant reaction.

“I’m in love with you. My _soulmate._ ”

Alec shivered at that. “Yours,” he swore. “Always yours, Magnus.”

With a throaty growl, he lunged forward to tug Alec into a fierce kiss. When he pulled back, breathing heavily against Alec’s lips, something flashed in hazel eyes. “You’re mine too,” Alec said firmly. “Just as surely as I’m yours.”

Magnus huffed on a choked laugh, twisting it into a smirk. “Of course, my love. Far be it from me to deny you,” he teased.

Alec snorted at that. He seemed intimately aware of that fact, surrounded by the thousands of things Magnus had given him, fought to make him believe he _deserves._

Alec may not be used to luxury, but Magnus had centuries of experience and he had no qualms of putting it all to use, his wealth, to make a life of comfort personally for his Alexander, between wars and demons and darkness, warmed by the light of their own adorations.

Magnus rolled on top of Alec, tucking his chin against the junction between Alec’s neck and collar. He breathed in the familiar sandalwood and felt a smile tugging his lips, the mix of sweat and shampoo and the undeniable scent of the both of _them._

It was nice like this. Just the two of them, together. Alec had begun to idly trace runes against golden brown skin with a fingertip, thoughtlessly. “You’re in a sappy mood this morning, aren’t you?” His lips quirked slightly up to one side. 

“Well, I was just thinking,” Magnus leaned up to brush their noses together, watching the soft little grin that fluttered Alec’s face. “Of how much I love you.”

Magnus felt the way Alec’s breath hitched at that. “Sap,” he accused again. Magnus’s eyes softened at the edge, crinkling the way Alec always adored.

“Always for you,” he said roughly.

Alec realized with a start that he was tracing love runes against Magnus’s skin. He flushed, fingers jerking back and fluttering for one moment before, blushing furiously, he began drawing other runes. Protection. Strength. Promise. Loyalty. Love once more. “I don’t want to leave,” Alec confessed in a small voice.

Magnus couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at that. “Then don’t,” he decided simply, voice muffled. “Stay here with me.”

Alec seemed to snort on some delightful laughter, one Magnus heard clearly despite his shadowhunter’s best attempts to muffle the sound. “Magnus-” His voice cut off when Magnus pressed a kiss against Alec’s skin. He leaned up, something warm and pleased rumbling in his chest awfully akin to a purr. He could hear Alec’s stuttering breaths beneath him as Magnus trailed light kisses up his neck and along his deflect rune, nipping Alec’s ear lightly before pulling away to meet his gaze.

“I’ll never complain about having more time with you,” he stated simply before swooping down into a kiss.

Alec hummed into it, the vibration sending sparks beneath Magnus’s skin as he eagerly swallowed any and all noises Alec made. When he pulled back, his smirk was just on the side of mischievous. That was all the warning Alec had before Magnus pulled him up into another kiss, something fiercer and he bit Alec’s lip, not hard enough to cause any real pain but enough to have him groaning into it.

Alec stammered some nonsensical sounds, swallowing hard before he managed to gasp out, “ _Magnus_.”

“I do love hearing you say my name,” Magnus purred with a teasing glint in his eye. 

Alec huffed a little, cheeks still delightfully warm before he kissed Magnus softly on the lips, just once. They needn’t say anything else. They had no plans to go any further this morning. Magnus couldn’t stop himself from placing a few more kisses on the sweet face in front of him before he dropped his head to Alec’s chest, feeling the way the loose chains dragged against Alec’s skin.

It wasn’t safe to sleep with necklaces on, but when he sensed Alec was waking he had the wherewithal to snap them into place. Going by the way Alec’s eye softened and he dropped a finger to run reverently along the nearest chain, it was a good decision.

Magnus knew Alec loved the sensation of his necklaces brushing his skin. Ever since the first night they’d had sex together, he knew the way Alec lit up with it. Alec loved his jewelry, loved idly spinning Magnus’s rings while their fingers were threaded together. He loved them the same way he cherished Magnus’s makeup and magic. He loved the look of them on Magnus, gold and silver and beautiful materials.

Magnus couldn’t deny wondering what Alec would look like, decadent, refined, radiant adorned with beautiful necklaces and rings.

That was his specialty, his comfort, and he’d never push Alec to try anything he didn’t want. Seeing the ring perched on his finger, the band that he brushed every few minutes as though assuring himself it was there, that marked Magnus as his husband was more than enough.

Alec took Magnus’s hand in his and wordlessly spun the heavy ring with an ‘M’ imprinted on it between his thumb and forefinger. Magnus softened, watching the way Alec’s gaze dropped to peer wordlessly down. His lips were parted ever so slightly, face raw and open in a way that had Magnus melting against him. 

“You’re beautiful,” Alec told him honestly, voice rough. Magnus huffed out a startled breath of laughter, cat eyes glinting. 

“Why thank you, my love,” he mused with a pleased grin.

“When I first met you my first thought was that you were the most beautiful man I’d ever seen,” Alec breathed in confession. Magnus shifted, rolling onto his side to gaze back at Alec, dropping his glamour as he listened intently. Alec looked distant, mind a thousand miles away but no less awed by the man at his side even now. “Before- before I saw you, with your magic like that and you turned to face me with that jacket and the- the eyeliner and _everything_ , I couldn’t remember the last time I’d smiled. Not until you spun to face me after you took down that Circle member. I don’t think I could tell you even now. But it was perfect. You were... incredible. I couldn’t tell half of what was coming out of my mouth, and I was convinced I was making a fool of myself but it was perfect. I wanted you. I wanted to get to know you and spend time with you and I- I was terrified of what you meant because people didn’t just make me smile or want me.”

“I suppose I was a little,” Magnus trailed off with a pained look. “Zealous at that point.”

Alec laughed, something wild and free that had Magnus’s heart stuttering. “I don’t know if I would have picked up on anything less,” he put his fingers just under Magnus’s chin, thumbing gently along the skin there before he reached up to cup his cheek. 

“Your eyes,” he whispered, tracing a thumb just along the soft skin beneath his eye. “Are full of starlight. I remember looking at them and thinking that I was wrong, you weren’t the most beautiful man I’d ever seen, you were the most beautiful man there ever was.”

And now it was Magnus’s turn to flush. Heat rushed to his cheeks and he wanted to drop his gaze, look away as a bubble of embarrassment caught in his throat, but he was frozen under the weight of Alexander’s soft expression.

“Alec-”

“You are,” Alec said adamantly. His words were hushed, awed, expression all but reverent. “They were so _bright._ Molten gold, like a supernova, one of the collapsing stars they talk about in books captured for a moment. I wanted to look into them forever and memorize every detail and I couldn’t _breathe_ for how much I wanted you. ...There was no doubt I could ever love you, Magnus. You’re beautiful, _magical,_ the best man I know. There’s no universe with us in it where I am capable of not loving you.”

Magnus found his throat unexpectedly tight. He shook his head sharply with a wet laugh. “Are you sure I’m the only sappy one this morning?” 

Alec shrugged, tipping his head concedingly.

“You bring it out in me.”

Magnus was all he ever wanted. He buried a kiss into said husband’s hair as their grip on each other tightened. Later, they’d have to get up. Face the world. But it was enough right now, wrapped in each other’s embrace in the warmth of each other’s love. They could stay here, up in their cocoon protected from the world for each other.

“I’ll stay with you. For as long as you’ll have me, I’ll stay by your side,” Alec whispered. The rune he found himself tracing, once, twice, and now for the third time was the wedded union rune.

“Forever, then,” he whispered.

Alec smiled. “Forever,” he echoed, and it sounded like a promise.


End file.
